Guide to Discussions
Discussions Guide Wiki's used to have forums. According to Fandom, they removed them and changed it to discussions because forums "didn't work on mobile for some users" and they "wanted to make it easier". So later on, Discussions were created. Navigation You can find the Discussions on the navigation bar. It'll look like this. Once you've found it, click it. It'll open you up to a page. You'll see a message bar stating "What is on your mind, . Along with your profile picture. You can create your "Discussion" there. Next to it, you'll see two choices. "Text" or "Poll". Underneath this, you'll see other information bars. Those are the discussions that are currently available. You'll have two choices. You may see the "HOT" discussions, also known as the popular ones. Or the "NEW" Discussions, ones that were just recently made. If you created a discussion recently, it will most likely be in that category. On the right side, you'll see the filter. You can filter out the discussions by the topics that are provided. | style="width:200px" | |} Discussion Post The discussion post looks similar to forums. Instead of kudos, (a way of liking the post), there is a heart. Much like Instagram and many social media platforms, to like a post, you click on the heart. The amount likes- doesn't mean anything. It doesn't make the post any more popular than the views do. The speech bubble looking icon tells how many comments are on the post. On a forum, this would be called "Messages". The icon to the right allows you to share the post to Facebook, Twitter, or Reddit. There is also a feature that allows you to copy the post to your clipboard. If for some odd reason you'd like to do any of that, well, there you have it! While on a forum, you cannot do any of the following. Moving on, the post also features the creator of the post's profile picture, username, the time it was posted, and the topic it falls under. While forums have the same thing... it's nothing as cool as discussions. Now, when it comes to being able to reply to one's post... also know as commenting, you'll also have similar options. You'll be able to edit your own reply for sure, but not others, even on your own post. On forums, there is an option to "quote" ones' message as a way of replying to their message. On discussions, you cannot do that. For those use to quoting messages, we apologies. But for those use to mentioning users while using discord, an online chatting platform mostly used by gamers, you will love this! Instead of quoting ones' message as a way to reply to their message, just mention them with the @ symbol, and then their username. Creating Your Own Post Now, time for the fun part. How to create your own post! Let's just say you wanted to make a thread group. You'll find the message bar that says, "What's on your mind, (username here)?", and on the right, there will be two options. Text, and Poll. Since you are making a thread roleplay... you'll choose text. Next, it'll prompt you to add a title. Underneath, where is said, "Share your thoughts..." is where you'll be putting the information. Sadly, you cannot code in discussions. It also takes away some of your freedom for typing, not really allowing you to space out what you need spacing out. But don't fear, the enter button is here! (It can move your text down, and add spaces in between texts.) At the bottom, you can see another bar that contains options. When it is expanded, it will look like this: But when it isn't expanded, this is how it remains. The options allow you to mess with your text, add links, and add images. Underneath the options bar is the Guidelines. If you hover over it, the guidelines will appear. On the right side is the cancel button, which allows you to cancel your post... before you post it. And beside it, is the "Next" button, for continuing with your post! Now, you are brought to the last prosses of creating your post. If you feel like you need to add more information, or change something, you can always press the arrow that leads you back to edit your post, in the upper left corner. If not, it's time to choose the topic your post belongs to. It should look like this. Once that appears, make sure your post is exactly as you want it before picking your topic. If you think it's good enough, follows the policies and guidelines provided, then you can go ahead and pick the topic your post belongs in. Click the default topic to get a list of all options. Then, after choosing your topic, you can go ahead and add a tag if you wish. This means you can add a page from the wiki to your post. (Tag a page) And after that, you can submit your post! Reporting A Post Or Comment It's no fun when there is a post out there that doesn't follow the guidelines. That's why there is a feature where you can quickly report a post or comment. But let's get the facts straight- Not everyone knows the guidelines, nor acknowledges their existents. Some people may even make up their own rules or just report as a "joke". That counts as spam, and you'll be blocked. When reporting a post or comment, it's either because it doesn't follow the wiki's policies, or it doesn't follow the guidelines for discussions. Good thing the Discussion guidelines are easy to access! Just hover over the text that says "Guidelines" when creating a post, and there you have it! Or you may find them under the feed moderation. Now, let's just say you were scrolling through the posts and you suddenly find a post that is shaming another user. That is against the policies and Guidelines, and so you reported it. But how do you do that? Now, because I'm an admin, this shows up a bit differently than it would on your screen. The checkmark allows me to keep the post up, while the trash lets me delete the post and warn the user. When you also report, it flags the post and shares who reported it... just in case there are trollers. In that case, you'd be the one getting the warning or block. But that doesn't explain how to report a post or comment, although it's really simple! This is what you have to do- When you see the three dots on the right side of the screen, click on that and it shows the options. Click on the report, and confirm that report. It's that easy! Category:Guides